


Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Ten

by Dede42



Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [10]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Creepy, Halloween, Santa's Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Delta has had a lot going on, and she's still recording.
Series: The Recordings of Delta Hatcher [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075538
Kudos: 1





	Escape the Night – OET: Delta’s Thoughts and Feelings Tape Ten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts), [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/gifts), [SummerInAmsterdam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerInAmsterdam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Voice Documentations of ETNMystic: Everlock Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618592) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> I received another tape from Delta, and you'll want to turn up the volume a bit since she's whispering in this this. Onward!

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from _Escape the Night_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

**TAPE TEN: SOMETHING STRANGE IS GOING ON**

*****

_****Click.**** _

(She speaks in a whisper while there is chatter in the background and soft purring next to her.)

_Hey, so something has happen that I wasn’t expecting to happen at all, and I’m still trying to process it. So, you know how I’ve been held prisoner by Junko for weeks, and the only things keeping me somewhat sane, have been these recordings, my friendship with Cindy and Mikan, and Jasmine, who is currently asleep next to me?_

_Well, I kinda let my guard down since I was pretty sure that Junko had forgotten that she had me locked up in this cell, that she wasn’t going to go through with the plan to turn me into Izuru Kamukura 2.0., and I was in the middle of doing pushups with Jasmine on my back, I have been losing weight because I figured out how to exercise in the cell, when I heard someone coming._

_I was trying to hide Jasmine when Junko showed up in all of her insane despair glory, and boy was she pissed when she saw my furbaby. She was a bit surprised when Jasmine revealed that she could talk when Jasmine hissed at her that she wouldn’t let her hurt me, and Junko made it clear that she wanted me to give Jasmine to her to “deal with her”._

_I wasn’t going to let Junko hurt Jasmine, I made that very clear, and I think Junko was a bit impressed that I was standing up to her. Of course, that was when she reminded me that she was still holding Dawn and Benny hostage…at least I think they’re still being held prisoner, there is that strange dream to consider._

_But either way, I was facing what was known as the trolley problem, where I had to choose to either let Dawn and Benny live by letting Junko have Jasmine, or to have Jasmine live, but have Dawn and Benny die instead._

_Basically, I was facing my own version of the Kobayashi Maru, which was known as the no-win scenario, and Junko did add in a few other things, reminding me that when I went through the process of becoming Izuru Kamukura 2.0., I wouldn’t remember anything, for everything about me would be gotten rid of, and of course she had to insult Mystic._

_And that was a mistake on Junko’s part, for as long as she was threatening to have Dawn and Benny, or Jasmine killed, I was scared, but the moment that she started to insult Mystic, I got angry instead, and I yelled at her to stop insulting Mystic._

_Yeah, Junko had me riled up, and then she stopped mid-sentence – just as a flash of light surrounded Jasmine and myself. I wasn’t sure of what was going on, or where we were going, only that the light changed colors multiple times before we ended up somewhere else, surrounded by shadows, and I could hear voices._

_I thought I recognized the voices of Mystic and Sugarbelle, but I wasn’t sure, and then I was aware of Jasmine being outside of the shadow that was slowly unraveling from around me. It took a few minutes, but then I was freed and I saw Mystic, who was calling out to me._

_Boy was I glad to see Mystic and Sugarbelle…and I meet someone new. Well, Cyrille was new to me since she had already been dead for a while when I got pulled in, and Kyrie, who had also died a while go, was alive again as well._

_Genevieve also showed up, along with Alice, Ro, Ivy, Andrea R., Nikita, and other people…and of course, they all were focused on Mystic. Not one of them was paying the_ slightest _attention to me, which brought up all-too-familiar negative feelings inside, and I was all ready to vent – when Mystic asked me if I was ok._

_I hadn’t expected to be asked that, so I responded by giving her a weak smile and a thumbs up, but when she glared at me, I knew that she wasn’t going to buy what I was selling. So, I admitted to her about Junko and her plan to turn me into Izuru Kamukura 2.0, and she was alarmed to hear that Junko was in league with the Cursed God._

_I also admitted that I hadn’t been Junko’s first choice for the project, but that Mystic had been, and when Alice asked why I sounded sad not about being a first choice, I did get a bit defensive when I retorted that I would like to be first choice for something for once._

_Nikita did have the nerve to say that I needed to get my priorities straight, and then asked about Jasmine, so I had an excuse not to lose my temper…for once._

_I introduced Jasmine to everyone, explaining of how she’d been keeping my company during my time being held captive, and that they could thank Cindy and Mikan later for bringing Jasmine to me. And when Nikita reacted badly, calling Cindy “evil”, I ended up becoming defensive again, and I snapped at her, declaring: “Tell you what_ _._ _You try being stuck in a cell for weeks with no idea of when you're gonna get out before finally getting a gift, even if it's from a villain, and_ _then_ _tell me she's evil_ _.”_

_Yeah, I was done with everyone and anyone’s crap of treating me the way that they have been, and that was clearly obvious to Mystic, based on the look that she gave me after I got angry at Nikita._

_But that all got pushed aside and we all focused on where we have ended up, and what the heck we were wearing. For some reason, we all were wearing outfits that were crossed between Halloween and Christmas – only Mystic, Cyrille, Sugarbelle, Ivy, Ro, and I were the only ones seeing the strangeness, while the rest were only seeing the Christmas stuff._

_And then it turns out that we’re also back at the North Pole, and I was_ so _not thrilled to be back there, not after the last time with those stupid elves. But we were back at the North Pole for some reason, and for some reason Halloween and Christmas are all mixed up._

_Much to my annoyance, Candy Pop arrived, and, for the moment, he was the last one to show up. I say for the moment, because there are still shadows in the room we were currently in, and I figured that at some point, more members of our group were going to show up._

_And this is is when a woman named_ _Delilah Fletcher showed up in a dress that had vampires trying to be Christmas-like on it, and things got creepier and stranger. Now her voice was British, very sweet, calming and caring, but I was getting some_ serious _creepy vibes, and I wasn’t the only one._

_I don’t know how Delilah was doing it, but she was having a calming effect on most of the group, even on Candy Pop, who was actually concerned about manners, and when she asked if we were feeling peckish and fatigued, her words not mine, I know I started feeling that way, and I didn’t like it in the slightest._

_I will say that I was able to resist, even though Jasmine fell asleep in my arms because of whatever Delilah was doing, and so I was able to hang back with Mystic, Ro, Cyrille, Sugarbelle, and Ivy to figure out what the heck was going on._

_I don’t know why we were the only ones seeing the truth about this place, but we were, and we did try to figure out why it was just the six of us, but after about ten minutes, we just couldn’t see the pattern. And that was when Delilah came back for us, and while I was able to resist the first time, her offer of hot cocoa and cookies, plus saying that we all looked hungry, I ended up caving._

_I’m now in the dorms with the others, Nikita is being nice to me, which is creeping me out, and Delilah has left us all in this creepy place, clearly she’s intent on getting Ivy and Mystic to join us. I don’t know how much time I have before she gets back, but that’s why I’m whispering, just in case she comes back and overhears me._

_Crap, I think she’s coming back, which means I’m going to have to finish this recording up later._

_Bye._

_****Click.**** _

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, she could be in trouble, maybe?


End file.
